Is This Real
by The Forgotten Emerald
Summary: Fremione one-shot


Hermione came home from work tired and exhausted, all she wanted to do was go to sleep for a million years but she knew that would never happen if she went home and Ron was still awake. But to be honest at this moment in time she couldn't care less, she could just sleep while he tried to talk to her.

Ron and Hermione have been together for three months, they decided to give their relationship a go after the war after they kissed, but to be honest Hermione wasn't happy, yes she loved Ron but it is as a brother nothing more, she liked one of his brothers, but she couldn't tell him that ' _Oh hi Ron, I'm sorry to do this but I'm leaving you for one of your brothers, do hope you don't minde.'_ Hermione thought to herself

Hermione opened the door to the flat that herself and Ron lived in. She threw her bag down over the sofa and continued to walk to her bedroom. When she opened the door she let out a almighty scream, in her bed, the bed she shared with her boyfriend, was occupied by two people, not just any two people but Ron and Lavender Brown. Hermione slammed the door shut and walked away from the room and into the living room to get her bag and go.

just as she was about to reach the door to the flat she stopped because her name was being called

"Hermione wait, it isn't what it looks like, let me explain, please." Ron pleaded

"No, I know exactly what it looked like seeing as I just walked in on you and-and that bitch. Oh and Ronald, were over, I will come and get my stuff tomorrow afternoon." With that being said Hermione opened the door, stepped out and slammed it then apparated away to the only place she could think of, she felt as though she needed to do something and she knew exactly what it was.

One loud crack later she was stood outside the front door of the Weasley twins flat. Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few short moments later the door was opened.

"Hi George, id Fred around, I need to do something." Hermione said

"Umm, hi Hermione, yeah Fred is here he's in his room, you can go through if you want." George replied a bit shocked by the very unexpected visit from Hermione

"Thanks, don't looked so worried, I will only be a few minutes." Hermione said walking past George and through the flat to Fred's room.

She knocked on the door and waited for Fred to allow her inside. When he said that she could come in she opened the door, stepped inside then closed the door again.

"Hermione, what a unexpected surprise, what can I do for you?" Fred said when he looked up from the book he was reading on his bed

"Stand up and come over here. If you don't mind of course." Hermione replied

"Okay..."Fred replied getting up from his bed and slowly walking over to where Hermione was stood in front of his door

Hermione also walked forward and stood in front of him and took a deep breath. She stood up on tip-toes, out her arms around Fred's neck and gently pressed her lips against his.

Fred was frozen solid for a second, but then he returned the kiss making it deeper. He put his hands on her waist to pull her closer and backed her up into the door. the kiss started to get more rough and intense causing both Fred and Hermione to moan slightly.

Hermione reluctantly pulled away after a few long moments of intense snogging causing Fred to let out a whimper.

"Thank you for that, always wanted to do that since the first time I saw you." Hermione said

"Same here, but what are you going to do about Ron, he is going to go rage if he finds out that we kissed." Fred said

"Oh don't you worry about him, I broke up with him because just a few minutes ago I caught him in bed with one of the Hogwarts sluts Lavender Brown." Hermione replied

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Fred replied

"Don't be, he just saved me that break up conversation." Hermione replied

"Fair enough. so hang on a minute, your now single correct?" Fred asked

"Yep." Hermione replied

"Now would it be a bit desperate if I asked you out not five minutes after you just broke up with my brother?" Fred asked

"Not in my book, just because it's you!" Hermione teased

"Right then, Hermione Granger, would you be so kind as to go out with me?" Fred asked

"There is nothing I would like better" Hermione replied

"Great, does this now mean that I can get a replay of that kiss we just had and many after now?" Fred asked

"Defiantly!" Hermione replied. she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she had, she wanted this relationship to work, she had had to many dreams, visions and hope about right now for it to fail.

the new couple smiled into their kiss but broke apart a lot sooner than either of them wanted due to lack of air.

"Hey Fred, I don't have anywhere to stay, do you think that I could stay here, if it is alright with both you and George." Hermione asked

"Sure, you can sleep in my bed if you want, it gets cold at night all alone!" Fred jocked

"Does it, well that is one problem that I can solve tonight. I'm just going to tell George that I'm crashing here tonight, I'll tell him that I'm sleeping on your floor so he doesn't get suspicious, he might think of me as a right cow if he found out that I'm now sleeping with his twin." Hermione said

"Okay, but you know George wont mind or care, Ronald has been a right prat lately, this will just make George happy." Fred said

"Oh right. well I'll be back in a minute." Hermione replied

Hermione walked out into the living room of the flat and sat George sat on the sofa watching a muggle TV.

"George, I have broke up with Ron because I found him in bed with Lavender Brown so I'm crashing on the floor in Fred's room" Hermione said

"No your not, you know you should really put a silencing spell on the door, I don't appreciate hearing your make out session, oh and good on you, your good for Fred." George said

"Thanks George. Good night." Hermione said and started to walk away

"Night Hermione." George replied

Hermione smiled and re-entered Fred's room

"I don't suppose you have a hoodie or something I can borrow as some pyjamas do you?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, here you go." Fred said throwing Hermione a large hoodie that looked to big to even fit him

"Thank you." Hermione said whilst going under the covers of the bed to put the hoodie on. when she put it on she reappeared out from under the covers and let Fred slip in under them.

Fred turned the light off and pulled Hermione close to him, in return Hermione kissed him on the lips and went even close to him, if the went any closer to each other the would become one body!

"Is this real? it is all that I have dreamed about since I first saw you on the Hogwarts express, am I dreaming now?" Hermione asked

"Your not dreaming, unless we are having the same exact dream." Fred said

"Just promise me one thing." Hermione said

"What's that?" Fred asked

"Never leave me." Hermione said

"Never." Fred said

"I love you." Hermione said

"I love you too" Fred said back

"Oh shut up will you, you soppy gits!" George shouted from the living room

this caused everyone to laugh and with George speaking the last words of the night, they all fell asleep.

This is what happened for the nest 95years. Fred kept his promise and never let Hermione, to take his place when he was was away at work or something, he gave her a necklace with a single word carved in the front, it was the word Never, and on the inside there was a picture of himself and Hermione on their first morning as a couple. the photo was of the two kissing...


End file.
